My Beautiful Angel
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Badboy!College!Blaine goes on a date with Highschool!Kurt, at least tries to… Sequel to "You're My Angel". (The actual date) Pretty sure rated T, but not 100%. Reading "You're My Angel" is optional.
1. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to writtenfables as she helped me tons with this. I thought I put this up last week, last Monday to be exact, cuz Mondays suck and this would hopefully brighten your day! …. But I didn't , and I'm sorry!**

**Can be read on its own, but would make ALOT more sense if you read ****_You're My Angel_**** first.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

To say Kurt was freaking out, would be an understatement. Even he was sure Blaine could hear him screaming from the other side of town.

But, he had a good reason!

Three days ago, Blaine asked him out. Yep, ruffly 70 hours ago (it wasn't the exact same time), Kurt Hummel was asked out for the first time.

And he had **nothing** to wear! Well… that's not true. He had plenty of things to wear, it was just that nothing was good enough for the extra-ordinary piece of heaven (though Kurt is an atheist, and doesn't believe in Heaven), that is Blaine Anderson.

When he finally decided on an outfit (yes, he looked fabulous!), he did his hair, and then checked the time. Blaine was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!

He **pounded** down the stairs, looking for some consolation from his dad, but wasn't expecting the scene he saw.

His dad and his date, sitting on the same couch.

Scratch that, his dad interrogating his date, on the same couch, and his date looking absolutely _terrified_.

"Hey dad, whatcha doing?" Kurt asked his dad, making sure his outfit was perfect for Blaine, and it was.

_Holy shit, I cannot believe that is what he is wearing! _(Blaine thought). Kurt's outfit hugged him in all the right places, a _holyshitarethosepaintedon _pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue dress shirt, contrasting nicely with his _creamy _(stop it Blaine! Don't be a creeper!) alabaster skin, and a pair of boots that resembled military boots.

All in all, Kurt didn't look like an angel, he looked like the devil. A **hot** devil.

"-right Blaine." Kurt said, though it didn't make sense. Right, what?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Blaine asked, discreetly (hopingly) wiping off the drool off his chin. Burt saw that, and unlike most fathers, didn't think Blaine wasn't good enough for his child. It was obvious that Blaine cared for Kurt, and vice versa.

"I'll be home before midnight, right?" Kurt asked again, hoping his dad didn't make it eleven.

"Yeah, definitely." Blaine said, still terrified of Mr. Hummel.

"Bud, be careful." Burt said, and with that, they were off!

Kurt, mesmerized by Blaine, and Blaine enthralled by Kurt.

* * *

**Yeah, the next chapter will be the actual date. Sorry for the size, I just wanted this up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be all about the Warblers!**

**Big thanks to ****_writtenfables_**** again!**

* * *

"So Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked, walking off of the porch.

"That, my beautiful angel, is a surprise. Now, put this on, and get on." Blaine said, gesturing to his helmet and bike.

"Oh no! I spent way too much time on my hair to have it be ruined by a helmet!" Kurt told Blaine.

"Love, you'd still look perfect." Blaine said.

After some talking, Blaine finally got Kurt on the bike. When he got on, Kurt put his arms around Blaine.

_Hm, this is something I didn't think about_. (Kurt thought)

**_His arms feel so good around me. I wouldn't mind some_**** cuddles.** (Blaine thought.)

When they finally got to Blaine's house, Kurt's jaw dropped.

_His house is five times the size of mine! This is crazy! He never told me he was rich!_

"Um, Blaine, what are we doing?" Kurt asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Angel, I'm cooking for you." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Will you burn yourself, the house, or the food?" Kurt asked.

"No, I won't."

"Is this your house?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, my parents gave it to me after I started college, and they left."

"Aw, baby I'm so sorry." Kurt told Blaine, and Blaine gave Kurt a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You called me baby." Blaine says.

"Yeah, well you call me Angel." Kurt says, flustered.

"That I do, my Angel. Let's go inside."

* * *

**Yep, apparently, I can't ever do one-shots.**

**So I'm not kidding, the next chapter will be the date… I think.**

**Oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, this is somewhat the date, sorry again for the size, and the horrible updating. I'm writing this as I go… probably not the best idea but…. yeah**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

"Blaine, I feel like I should take off my shoes." Kurt said, a bit distracted by the amazing decorating that was both inside and outside the house.

"Angel, you don't have to… But I'd prefer if you did." Blaine mumbled the last part, hoping Kurt couldn't understand him.

"Wow, Blaine Anderson cares about cleanliness. Thats something I didn't know!" At this statement, Blaine looks ashamed. "Don't worry baby, thats kinda a turn on." Kurt tells Blaine without thinking.

"A turn on, hmm." Blaine says, looking thoughtful while Kurt looks flustered.

"Let's just go to the kitchen, okay!" Blaine nods and starts off to the kitchen, but stops when he doesn't see Kurt following him. "I'm still unsure about the shoes thing." Kurt says, looking sheepish.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable, love."

After much deliberation, Kurt finally decides on taking his shoes off. "I don't want to damage anything…."

Once Blaine gets off the floor, he shows Kurt the kitchen…. Which is bigger than his living room and kitchen combined...

"Wow, this is like a heaven. If it had a speaker and some room to dance, with space for a closet and a bed, I'd live here in a second." Kurt said, breathless.

What Kurt didn't know Blaine picked up on, was he said he'd live here, **with him**. Blaine kinda loved that fact.

"So, what are you making?" Kurt asked.

"Chicken patties with rice, mashed potatoes, and a salad." Blaine answered, distracted with looking for the things needed.

"Need any help?"

"Well, if you want, cut up two tomatoes and one cucumber and put it in a large bowl. Then you could put a bit of black pepper, salt, and lemon juice, then mix it, that'd be great." Blaine told Kurt, getting the necessary materials for him.

After that, the pair lapsed into comfortable silence, both feeling domestic.

* * *

**Yeah, so… this was part of the date. The actual eating part will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I'm back! Finally, here's winter break!** **Yeah, this is small, and not the complete date… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

"Wow, Blaine, this is heaven." Kurt said as he tipped his head back, savoring the taste of the food, while Blaine starts chuckling. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, thats not it. But you said heaven, and I call you my Angel so…" Blaine says, hoping Kurt catches on, and he does.

Once Kurt and Blaine stop chuckling, Kurt poses a question. " What's your favorite color?"

"Whatever color your eyes are at the time. Did I tell you your eyes are beautiful?"

"Yes, you did. Now ask me a question."

"Why?" Blaine asks.

"Isn't that how dates work? We get to know each other?" Kurt says, making Blaine laugh.

"No, well yes. Kind of. When on a date, its like a regular conversation, if you want. Conversations on dates can be about anything. Like a favorite 2010 _Vogue_ magazine cover." Blaine tries to explain.

"Well, mine is Marion Cotillard, if you were asking." Kurt says, looking at his food being pushed around by his fork.

At this Blaine grabs ahold of his hand. "Mine too! Have you read Patti LuPone's new book?"

"You read Patti LuPone?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Blaine says, looking physically nervous.

"Are you nervous Blaine?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. "Why?"

"Kurt… theres a time when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.' You make me show you sides of myself I've never shown anyone before. You… move me Kurt." Blaine finally gets out, looking only at his hands.

"Well… No-one has ever said anything close to that to me." Kurt jokes, trying to make Blaine smile. "Blaine, you saved me, metaphorically and physically. Really, I have no idea what would have happened if you didn't save me from those Neanderthals… but it probably would have involved a chair and some rope…" Kurt says, while Blaine looks horrified.

"No. though you look like an angel, you shouldn't be with them yet." Blaine tells Kurt, wiping away tears that refused to stay in Kurt's eyes.

"Well… that dinner took a turn for the worse. Sorry for putting a damper on things with my sob story." Kurt says, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm glad. Like I said, conversations can be about anything. Kurt, promise me something." Blaine tries, and at this, Kurt nods. "Even if we hate each other later on in life, which I pray won't happen, you will call me if you need anything. Anything Kurt, **anything**." Blaine says, and Kurt nods again. "Promise me Kurt, please."

"I promise Blaine."

"Good. Lets get back to our food, hopefully its not cold." Blaine says.

* * *

**Yeah… I think I should stop even trying to do one-shots… The next chapter should be the last one, but as I said, I have no idea how long this will take. This was supposed to be a one-shot, two-shot at most. You've read it. ITS A SEQUAL. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I should put something up here, so here it is! Yeah, I've never read a fic that doesn't have something up here not counting the disclaimer;**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

The room was silent (with the exception of the clanking of utensils and plates), but not a bad silence, a good one. A comfortable one… Which troubled both parties.

Neither had ever felt more comfortable with any other person. Hell, not even close to this comfortable with any other person.

There was no need to fill the silence with talking, which could have been easily done, as they found they had very similar interests, such as fashion and Broadway.

Once dinner was finished it was only 9:25, so Blaine decided to show Kurt around.

He showed him the thousands of bedrooms "Blaine, are we going to get lost in here?", pools "How many pools do you need? You're only one person!", sound room "What is this room for? Its empty… Different room please!", music room "All these instruments are beautiful! These should be in the sound room!", and recording studio "Wow, you're really into music. Its like I found my other half!"

"And you've seen the kitchen, dining room, and living room."

"Is it weird that I don't want this night to end? I've had one of the best experiences of my life here, and… I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy."

"No. You're not. I know exactly what you're thinking, because I feel it too. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes. I think I feel it too."

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Its done. Yeah, its a REALLY crappy ending, but oh well. The road to it was nice, eh? :D**


End file.
